everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Ginger Breadhouse
Zz Nezzar Side-Hero I’m not really evil as my Father everyone just says that I’m evil since my Father tried to burn the Boys Bffas-Sn Meca Shd It’s hard to pretend that you’re supposed to something that you’re really not Zz is the Son of Nebuchadnezzar and He is one of the most misunderstood Students at Hero After He doesn’t like His Story like His friend Snta the Boys are both misunderstood just because they have a different Father. I don’t like My Story because in My Story I play the Villain role which is to burn Shd and Meca in the Fire! That’s so Villainy I really don’t want to hurt my two Friends HeroAfter! I would’ve burn them that would make me become my Father which I don’t want to be. Family-Nebuchadnezzar-Father Nz-Brother Z-Sister Rack-Uncle Shack-Uncle Benny-Uncle Bible Story-The Boys in the Fire Zz is Part of The Boys in the Fire Story since He will play the Villain part in the Story Portrayers In English, Ginger Breadhouse is voiced by Salli Saffioti, credited as Celeste Henderson. In Latin American Spanish, Ginger Breadhouse is voiced by Hiromi Hayakawa and Mireya Mendoza. Character Personality Ginger is a shy girl who doesn't like her destiny and would rather be a pastry chef with her own cooking show as she loves baking and sharing her treats with others, to the point where refusing to try them will hurt her feelings. She is sweet-natured and forgiving, bearing no ill will to those who wrong her. Despite the fact that most are against the idea of Ginger going Rebel, Ginger always comes out on top with her motivated spirits and unwavering will to do what she loves. Appearance Ginger has long hot pink hair in two low ponytails, warm brown skin, and dark brown eyes (bright purple eyes in the webisodes). She wears pink-framed glasses. Ginger's outfits are usually bright in color; typically the colors pink or yellow are included. Ginger likes choosing her outfits that tie in with simple food designs. She also has black dots under her eyes. To others she may seem like a "geek". Despite not liking her destiny as the next Candy Witch, she enjoys her destiny's style. Interests Ginger spends most of her time baking for the school and sneaking her treats into baking shops. Being the daughter of the Candy Witch is a minor obstacle for her pursuing her passion. She'd rather bake treats for students at Ever After High than poison them. Fairy tale Relationships Family Ginger's mother is the witch from Hansel and Gretel, known as the Candy Witch. Friends Raven Queen is friendly towards her due to having a similar background (her mother). She also considers Cerise Hood her BFFA as they have known each other since childhood. Faybelle Thorn and Ginger have been close since childhood, but due to the tension between their fairytale parents, they were driven apart because of Faybelle's found overconfidence in herself. Still, Faybelle often talks with Ginger but she leaves a snide impression. Ginger is roommates with Melody Piper, who considers her a best friend and has been known turn to her for advice. Pet Jelly is Ginger's gummy candy fish. She accidentally created him during Science and Sorcery while trying to get extra credit. Later, she got two other fish companions for Jelly which she is still deciding names for. Romance She has an unrequited crush on Hopper Croakington II, who she believes has a belief that she will turn him into frog leg soup. Notes * Ginger's preliminary name is Ginger Witch. * Her name is a play on "gingerbread house." Timeline * February 08, 2014: Ginger Breadhouse is introduced in the preview of The Unfairest of Them All as Ginger Witch. * March 25, 2014: Ginger Breadhouse makes her book debut in The Unfairest of Them All as Ginger Witch. * May 19, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Ginger Breadhouse. * Late November, 2014: Ginger Breadhouse makes her diary debut in Holly O'Hair's Spring Unsprung diary. * January 06, 2015: Ginger Breadhouse makes her cartoon debut in "Ginger in the BreadHOUSE". * January 13, 2015: Ginger Breadhouse's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. Gallery GingerBreadhouseSC.png Profile art - BP Ginger.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Ginger I.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Ginger II.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels